All Guys Sleepover!
by Waterfall Shinobi
Summary: Boredom, alchohol, bug food, movies, Naruto's messy apartment, the Jounin teachers, Iruka, and the boys. What d'you get? A Full Yaoi shounen ai Sleepover Party! Ch9 is up! Pairings: SasuNaru KankuKiba LeeGaa ShikaNeji
1. Boredom and Dares!

"I'm bored", said Naruto.

" I'm so tired it's troublesome", said Shikamaru

"I'm hungry", said Chouji.

"….", said Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara.

"Sorry to break this "I'm-fest" and the Silence Trio, but we have GOT to do something", said Kiba.

Naruto invited all the guys over to his place for a sleepover a couple weeks ago, and strangely, they all accepted! He actually hopped on over to Sunagakure JUST to ask Gaara to the party too.

"What is that game girls usually play at these Slumber Parties?", asked Rock Lee, "Poof or Wear?"

"I think, Lee,", said Neji, "you are referring to Truth or Dare."

"Yes! That is it! Why wont we play that?", questioned Lee, with a giant grin on his face that seemed to glare at unexpected eyes. Good thing they're all used to it by now.

"'Cause it's a GIRLY game, stupid. And shut your mouth, you're blinding everyone.", said Kankurou, clearly annoyed.

Lee closed his mouth into a frown and shrunk back.

"No! That's a good idea! Truth or Dare! Truth or DARE!", said Naruto with one of his fox-like grins, "Everyone in?"

Lee shook his head eagerly, Kiba smirked and nodded, Gaara, Shino, and Sasuke stayed quiet (their way of saying "Sure, whatever."), Neji and Shikamaru just shrugged, while Chouji started munching on some Doritos.

"Good! Yay! I go first!", Naruto insisted.

"Hm…. Lee, Truth Or Dare!", said Naruto as he pointed eagerly at the taijutsu master.

"YOSH, DARE!", answered Lee.

"I dare you to…kiss Gaara!"

Nearly everyone coughed and gagged. Sasuke and Shino just widened their eyes. Gaara's sand defense was acting up.

"Uh…pass?", begged Lee. Well, at least his eyes were begging.

"Nope! A dare's a dare!", answered Naruto, oblivious to the fact that guys just don't kiss guys and most guys get uncomfortable around stuff like that, "Didn't you make some kind of vow never to say no to a challenge, no matter what the obstacles? Fufufu…"

"Uh…yeah…but this is Gaara-kun, I mean, what does he think about it…?"

"Just do it.", said Gaara, in that scary monotone voice of his.

Again, it was silence for at least 15 seconds. Then Lee broke the silence by going "Ahem", and started to inch closer to Gaara, mumbling phrases like, "You do not have to do this" and "Are you sure?" and "You can stop me".

Then they were at face-to-face level. Well, at least as close their faces can meet due to the fact that Gaara is a head shorter than Lee.

Lee then slowly, and so slowly you would've thought time stopped, closed the distance between them. Lee's whole face crimson now while Gaara was showing signs of a faint pink on his cheeks.

"AHH! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!" screamed Naruto in frustration. He ran over to them and pushed Lee so hard into Gaara, they both feel over and now Lee was right on top of Gaara in a lip-lock. They seemed to stay like that for a good 2 minutes of awkward silence while Naruto was laughing his big blonde airhead off! Kankurou was starting to get really mad. Gaara was his BROTHER after all.

"OI! LEE! YOU CAN STOP NOW Y'MORON!" screamed Kankurou, waking Lee and Gaara up from their daze.

"Gomen nasai Gaara-kun, gomen nasai, gomen nasai…" Lee apologized. Gaara just hid his face from the others. But secretly, his heart and stomach were doing a strange dance inside of him. His lips also tingled at the sudden physical contact.

"Okay! Who's next? Who wants to dare someone?" cried Naruto anxiously. Seriously, this kid doesn't know how to grasp the gravity of the situation! When no one said anything (except for Lee's apologies), Kiba spoke up, "Heheheh…I guess that'll be me then! Oi, Naruto! Truth Or Dare?"

"DARE! And I wont go back on my word!" answered Naruto eagerly.

"Then I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say this but…I dare YOU, Naruto Uzumaki, to show us your infamous, but very hot (or so I've heard), Sexy No Jutsu."

Now this made ALL the guys squirm. Then Kankurou screamed, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

This cut the ice-cold silence across the room and everyone were in their highest of moods. Even Shino was showing some happy aura as well. Only someone who knew Sasuke inside out (in this case, the narrator) would know he was showing great interest, possibly more than a normal person does (but Sasuke-kun isn't a normal person is he?).

"Fine! You dared me! So here I go!", said Naruto as he did the seals, "Sexy No Jutsu! Henge!"

He came out as a naked girl covered just enough by smoke, but was naked enough to have every boy in the room have a nosebleed. It even stopped Rock Lee from his obsessive apologizing. He was having some serious fun in this form. Even Sasuke was calmly turned away, quietly wiping his nose. He stayed like that for a couple more seconds; then turned back to his normal body with that fox-like grin on his face again.

"Aren't I just the greatest of the great," smirked Naruto, looking at Sasuke, "to have the great Sasuke Uchiha have a nosebleed."

Sasuke turned around and said defensively and very calmly, "I did NOT get excited. Aren't I the greatest of the great? To get the loud-mouthed dobe, Naruto Uzumaki to think I got "horny" at his naked-girl form, which I did not."

And somewhere, in California, Earth, a 7th grade HONORS class just went, "OOOOHHH, Y'GOT TOLD! TAKE THAT MOFO!"

Naruto looked like someone just hit him with a really wet, and really rotten fish. Then supposedly changed the subject and started making fun of everyone who DID get a nosebleed.

"Ack, enough, enough. I call next turn.", piped up Kankurou, clearly now interested, "Chouji! Truth or Dare?"

"Mmmff," answered Chouji through a mouthful of chips. He swallowed and was about to say "Truth", until Kankurou said, "Dare I hear? Okay! I dare you to go the rest of the party without ANY FOOD AT ALL!"

Everyone gasped. Chouji without food is like the earth without like, the sun and the sky and the moon and the stars, and well, everything!

"No!", denied Chouji, "I was about to say Truth!"

"Truce? Okay, he accepted! A true shinobi never goes back on his words! End of discussion, NEXT!"

Then there was a heated discussion at who was next; everyone seemed to want to dare someone else now. Taking this as an opportunity, Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and hopefully started a conversation.

"Hey, Sasuke," whispered Naruto.

"Hn," answered the Uchiha prodigy.

"I think you should dare someone."

"Yeah? And what dare would that be?"

Naruto had the biggest grin across his face as he leaned in and whispered into Sasuke's ear. As he spoke, Sasuke's eyes grew wider and wider and wider until he looked like a goldfish on crack.

"Good idea, ne?" asked Naruto once he was done, but Sasuke was too eager to dare someone to listen to Naruto.

"OI! I CALL NEXT!", screamed Sasuke, STILL with those goldfish eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with your eyes?" asked a couple of people.

"Never mind that," Sasuke waved his hand up and down, "Shikamaru, Neji, truth or dare?"

Neji smiled at the question. His clan rival was giving him an opportunity to show his stuff. He smoothly answered, "Dare…." While Shikamaru just shook his head and mumbled, "This is going to be so troublesome…."

"Great, I dare you both to go to the Adult Pink Store and buy the first in the series of Come Come Paradise, even I'll pay, as long as you two find a way to get it."

"And why US?", questioned Shikamaru.

Sasuke smirked, "I think the best rookie from last year and the only one out of all of us to become a chuunin this year should be good enough to get a little X-rated book."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Shikamaru," begged Neji, "sounds pretty hard. The Adult Pink Store even has a couple of ex-ANBU ninjas who can see through genjutsu, block many ninjutsu, and has the highest ranked taijutsu! This'll be a challenge only the Nara and Hyuuga clans can take! Lets go!"

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru stood up and stood on the windowsill, waiting for Neji to come, "You went a little overboard with that whole speech thing."

Neji and Shikamaru departed out the window, hopping roof to roof.

"Whoa, wonder if they'll make it back alive." Kiba wondered out loud, "I tried to get a porn magazine, Playninja, from there and they caught me and my genjutsu before I even saw it comin'."

"Well, I'm sure Neji and Shikamaru'll do a better job than you," teased Naruto, "It's the Genius from the Hyuuga clan and the dude from the Nara clan with an IQ of over 200! I'm actually REALLY sure they'll do better than you."

"Whatever, what do we do now?", whined Kiba.

Everyone's stomach growled, very, very loudly. Chouji's sounded as if the heavens had an earthquake.

"Well, that answered our question! We shall eat!" exclaimed Lee. Everyone seemed eager and was about to run towards the kitchen until they heard a voice behind them, coming from the person lounging on the couch.

"I'll cook", whispered the young man with sunglasses, Shino.


	2. A Kiss? A Return? BUGS!

Naruto subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, "Are you sure? I mean I can just cook up some ramen…"

"No," Naruto was cut off by Shino's indifferent tone, "I'll cook".

Kiba was the only one who really knew Shino and understood his intentions.

"Just give him a try," Kiba said, "It'll save the trouble for all of us in the kitchen at the same time and you wont waste as much water and ramen."

Naruto doubted the wasting ramen part, but the idea of everyone jamming into his little kitchen didn't give off a pleasant feeling. "Fine", he grumpily agreed, waving his hand, indicating Shino to enter the kitchen.

Kiba could clearly see that Shino was very happy at this opportunity, but no one else did.

"YOOOOOSSHHA!", cried Chouji, fireballs in his eyes, "THIS PARTY GETS SOME REAL FOOD WITH REAL COOKING!"

"Nuh-uh-uuuhhh Chouji-kun," replied Kankurou, shaking his finger as if correcting a lower-class subordinate, "Did you forget our little dare? No food for the rest of the night."

Chouji looked as if he was about to cry, but held back because his reputation was at stake. He tried his hardest not to stammer while speaking to the much older shinobi, "N-no! I-I didn't forg-get! I'll make it through!" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

But Kankurou teased him even more. "Are you sure? I mean it looks like there wasn't a time in your life where you even paused at eating! Just look how FAT you are!"

Chouji snapped. He was just called fat and it echoed in his head. Chouji launched himself at Kankurou and started acting well, un-Chouji-like!

While they continued fighting with Naruto and Kiba placing bets on who would win, Gaara went over to sit on the windowsill, looking out at Konoha's forests.

"What are you looking at?", came a voice from behind. Gaara turned to discover it was Lee, eyes full of curiosity.

"Just your village's forest." he replied with that indifferent tone, "Sunagakure doesn't have lush like this."

"What's it like, over in the deserts?" asked Lee, placing himself surprisingly close to Gaara.

"Its hot in the morning, and freezing at night. Not exactly a perfect place for a forest to grow like here in Konoha," the sand ninja replied, slightly uncomfortable at the closeness. Hasn't he ever heard of personal space? His sand defense was starting to inch closer and closer to him, just in case something happened, but he called it back.

"How do you feel about our forests, our village?" Lee kept urging Gaara on. Where was this older boy going at?

"I think it's nice. The leaves are so smooth and green and supply shade on hot days and it's just nice to look at. Peaceful. And your village, I think it's quite…interesting." Gaara added with a smirk.

"Gaara-kun, I'm sorry about before."

"I heard you say that already, it's okay."

"W-well, um, Gaa-Gaara-kun?"

"Yes?" It wasn't like Lee to stammer.

"How did you feel? Y'know, when I kissed you?" Lee's whole face was crimson again.

"My stomach and heart were doing the Macarena."

Lee just gave him one of those chibi dead-looking stares; Gaara saw and tried to explain.

"W-well, I mean, it was a weird feeling, I never really felt it before. How is it supposed to feel? How did YOU feel?" Now it was Lee's turn to wonder why Gaara was stammering.

"Um, uh, well…I guess I could say I feel the same as you…." Gaara didn't think it was possible to get any redder, but for Lee, it was.

But he took a deep breath and said with great confidence, "Gaara, I like y—"

"YO! SHINO'S DONE, EVERYONE!" Kiba voice rang through the apartment.

Kankurou and Chouji stopped their fighting and raced over to the dining room, but Kankurou bonked him on the head and reminded him of their dare. Naruto just raced on over screaming at the top of his voice, "Food! Food! FOOD!"

Lee was crestfallen. But immediately brightened up again, afraid of Gaara seeing him sad. "Let us go eat, Gaara-kun!", he said happily, grabbing Gaara by the hand and pulling him to the dining room. Gaara turned pink again at the sudden contact.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAZEKAGE IS THIS SHIT?" Kankurou's voice rang and shook the whole floor. Uh-oh, something's wrong.

Everyone ran on over and their jaw hung open so very wide. Except for Gaara who was still focused on Lee's hand on his.

Shino's "cooking" was just courses of big globs of goo and other assorted "meals". Naruto came over and poked a green lump.

"Uuuuhhh…Shino?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What the fuck IS this?"

"Naruto, for your information," Shino started, clearly offended, "these are meals passed down throughout the Aburame clan for ages. We only eat it on special occasions, sharing it with friends. That lump you're poking is Bug Blox, made of gelatin and dry-roasted crickets."

"But I thought you're friends with bugs," came Sasuke's question before Naruto could say any ruder comments.

"Not all of them." Shino answered quite bubbly, "My Kikai Bugs feed on my chakra as well as other bugs too. The cricket is one of them along with grasshoppers, ants…"

"Ugh! Just shush already! I'm losing what's left of my appetite!" complained Kankurou, clearly disgusted. He glanced at Gaara and opened his mouth to speak to him until it hung wider when he saw Lee. He was holding hands with his brother with bright pink faces.

"OI, LEE! YOU CAN LET GO OF MY BROTHER ANY MINUTE NOW!" He was furious now.

Lee looked down and saw Gaara's pink face and his hand on the smaller boy's. He quickly recoiled and stared at the ground in embarrassment and, secretly, disappointment.

"Hey, HEY! It tastes better than it looks y'know!" Kiba was very offended by his friends' remarks. "Here, I'll try it first okay?"

"You're really going to eat…that?" for the first time he's shown it, Sasuke was surprised.

"Of course! Here," he picked made himself a bowl of rice and got his chopsticks to plunge into the foreign food. He slowly, slowly, brought it to his lips. He placed it in his mouth and slowly chewed. Then his face brightened up and he put more in his mouth along with rice. Everyone looked confused.

"C'mon efweywun!" he said through a mouthful of green lump and rice, "I can't eash all uf thish myshelf!" he dug in even deeper while Shino was grinning. Naruto took the plunge as well.

"Wow! This is good! What about this?" he pointed his chopsticks at the soup floating with a variety of bugs. Without waiting for Shino's reply, he added that to his collection in his bowl as well.

Then, slowly, Sasuke joined them as well, not showing much emotion though, but was clearly content with the food. "Oi, dobe," he called to Naruto, "close your mouth while you're eating."

"This is my house and I don't need too", he stuck out his tongue.

"Someone might just close it for you. It's just not polite," Sasuke continued, slowly chewing on his fried spiders.

"Mfffhmmm", was Naruto's reply.

Lee dug in as well and was so overwhelmed he jumped and screamed, "THE POWER OF YOUTH MAY BE UPON YOU SHINO-KUN!" and continued his obsessive eating. Kankurou just said, "Disgusting," but joined in the eating as well. Gaara was the only one left out of the fight over who gets first dibs on the fried bees.

"Gaara-kun", asked Lee, turning around, "Why will you not join us in this shower of bug youth?"

"Um…", said Gaara looking down.

"Are you scared of it? There is nothing wrong with it! It just looks repulsive."

He shook his head quickly no. Gaara once had an accident in eating a delicacy of Sunagakure, scorpions fried in oil, at age 4. The cook forgot the cut off the poisonous part of the scorpion's tail and Gaara ate it. Luckily, he survived, but was left with a huge phobia of bugs.

"If you wont eat the bugs…" Lee picked up a piece of rice and placed it in his mouth. After chewing it a while, he placed the rest on Gaara's bottom lip. Quickly recovering from the shock, he chewed the given food slowly, looking directly at Lee's eyes.

"You might as well eat the bug-free rice." Lee finished in a whisper.

Gaara stared hungrily at Lee's soft lips, slowly closing the distance between them. He was going to kiss Lee again and this time, it wont be because of a stupid da—

"We're back." Everyone turned towards the window, including Gaara and Lee awakened from their daze again, to see Shikamaru and Neji on the windowsill.

"And we have it," Neji said. He hopped down from the window and closed the curtains. After making sure no one else is there, he took out the little orange pocket book with a giant stop sign on the back and a man chasing a woman on the front.

Sasuke gazed at the book. He can barely hide his excitement, but Naruto unleashed it for him.

"YOSHA! K'kashi-sensei's dirty book! Give it to me!" Sasuke just smirked at the boy's excitement. Neji reluctantly gave it to him, but still had a hold.

Kiba was dumbstruck. "It isn't even 20 minutes since you left and you came back unscathed without any police chasing you! How'd you do it? What happened?" Kiba was eager to know.

Neji was busy playing a game of tug-a-war with the book, so Shikamaru told everyone else what and how it happened along with a sigh and a mumbled, "This is going to be so troublesome…."


	3. Success! Mystery! And ANOTHER KISS!

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY! **I havent update in FOREVER. I guess I was on writers block and was too lazy to write this. But nowI got it in! Phew! Italics is Shikamaru retelling the story of how they got the book like how a movie would show the memory over. Normal writing is present._

* * *

_

_Neji and Shikamaru hopped from roof to roof._

"_Neji, are you SURE you know what you're doing?" questioned Shikamaru with disinterest._

"_No, that's why YOU'RE here." He replied with a smirk._

"_Oh my...!" he screamed in frusturation, "This'll be so troublesome!"_

_They landed behind the movie poster of Make-Out Violence. Neji pointed at the store in front of them. It was brightly lit with men of all shapes and sizes going in. It had magazines with pictures of women in swimsuits and even less clothing. Some didn't have clothes on at all! There was a huge banner on top that was labelled The Adult Pink Store._

"_That's the store," Neji said, activating his Bykugan, and saw through the stained-glass, "And our target's in there. The coordinates are 15 feet ahead of us and 3 feet to the left. It's an orange book called Make-Out Paradise with a man chasing a woman on front."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I got the plan." Shikamaru said as if the statistics and such given to him weren't needed._

_Shikamaru explained the plan to Neji._

"_That's it? So I used my bloodline for nothing?"_

_Shikamaru nodded as a "Yyyyup!"_

_Neji just crossed his arms and sat cross-legged stubbornly._

_A few minutes later…_

"_Ah! Welcome! Welcome to the Pink Store my fellow man!" a plump man in his 40s ushered the Neji and Shikamaru in, "What would you be interested in? A mystery? A horror? Or just plain hentai? Just name it!"_

"_Uh," he coughed, "I'd like to purchase Make-Out Paradise." The owner fell for it! Neji and Shikamaru combined their chakra and created a jounin level genjutsu! They were disguised as a man around his 20s with brown hair and tanned skin. Not a guy you would notice._

"_A fine choice. Say, how old are you?", asked a voice from behind them. ShikaNeji turned around to see their fellow friend's sensei looking at them, Hatake Kakashi-sensei._

"_Um…we—I mean I'm 21." SHIT, they though. Naruto and Sasuke's sensei just had to be the one they encounter in the store where they're buying his favorite book._

"_Really? Just legal enough to buy porn, eh? Is this your first purchase? If it is, Make-Out Paradise is a brilliant choice."_

"_Actually yes, uh, it is our first purchase."_

"_Well, then may I purchase this as a gift for you? Fellow Paradise fans must help each other out, no?"_

"_Uh, sure, I guess." Shikamaru and Neji were beaming in triumph now. Not only don't they have to pay, but they also tricked one of the most famous jounin in Konoha as well! "Arigatou…"_

"_Kakashi."_

"_Arigatou, Kakashi-san."_

_"**Douitashimashite…"**_ _"**Uh…." Crap! They didn't make a name!**_

"_Nejimaru." They said quickly._

"_Nejimaru-kun, eh?" Kakashi said, making the purchase and leading "Nejimaru" to the door, "I know a kid named Neji and a kid named Shikamaru. And you can stop the play now."_

_Uh-oh._

_They un-did the jutsu and stared at the concrete as if it were the most interesting thing in the world._

"_So, fellow geniuses. Care to explain why you want to buy an X-rated porno book?" Kakashi asked, staring at them with an unreadable expression._

_Neither spoke._

"_Won't speak? Then I guess I'll just go away along with my brand new boo…"_

"_Okay! Okay! We'll tell you!" they screamed suddenly._

_Kakashi's eye went into a little upside-down "u" shape in triumph, "Well…?"_

_Shikamaru urged Neji to speak first. He sighed._

"_W-well, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is having this sleepover party and we got bored so Lee brought up the idea of playing Truth or Dare. Naruto dared Lee to kiss Gaara, Kiba dared Naruto to do the Sexy No Jutsu, Kankurou dared Chouji not to eat food for the rest of the night, and Sasuke dared Shikamaru and I to buy that book you have in your hands. And please give it to us, our repuation's at stake!" Neji was out of breath and was staring at Kakashi's eye with his own begging white ones. Half of Kakashi's face suddenly got dark. The same thought was on Neji's and Shikamaru's mind, Oh, SHIT._

_Kakashi burst out in laughter._

"S-so, N-naruto d-dared you to g-get this b-book?", he said in the gaps of his laughter, "A-a-and Lee kissed G-GAARA! W-wait till G-gai h-h-hears about th-this! S-sexy No Ju-Jutsu? Ch-ch-chouji without f-food!", he just continued laughing, despite the confused looks on Neji's and Shikamaru's faces.

After God knows how long, Kakashi stopped laughing then just sat there.

"…So…can we have the book back?" Neji asked eagerly.

"Sure," Kakashi's eye went into that little upside-down "u" shape again…uh-oh, "But on ONE condition." He whispered something to Neji and Shikamaru.

"WHAAAAAT!" they screamed in unison.

"What did he tell you?" Shikamaru was surrounded. They were all waiting eagerly to hear what he told Neji and him.

"He made us swear not to tell", said Neji, "…or else he said." I hope he hasn't found out about my crush, thought Neji quietly.

"ROAR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ROAR!" came a Chouji's voice from the dining room. He must be cranky from not being able to eat for 2 hours.

Everyone ran in to see what was going on. Just to see…

…Gaara on top of Lee in ANOTHER lip-lock.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I need help though! I absolutely have NO IDEAS! Who's Neji's crush? Why is Gaara and Lee kissing? I sorta DO have an idea, butI want you guys' ideas as well! Just message/review me about it! I hope you like this!

R/R PLEASE! TT.TT!


	4. Little Note For Readers

This isn't a chapter, sorry! I just needed to get this message out before you guys eat me alive with reviews wondering where I've gone TT.TT

* * *

Naruto: Hello! As you all know, I'm Naruto!

Sasuke: No shit Sherlock-dobe, it's right there.

Naruto: Oooh pokes name:

Gaara: glances at Lee

Lee: glances at Gaara

Both:turn away quickly blushing like freaks:

Neji: Ano…Shika-kun?

Shikamaru: Yea—Did you just call me Shika-_kun_?

Neji: Ah! walks quickly over to Lee

Chouji: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Kankurou:prods Chouji even more about no food: Fufufu

Kiba: What the FUCK is wrong with ALL OF YOU?

Shino: …

Kiba: Omfg, did Neji just act like _Hinata? _flashbacks of Hinata's "Ano…"s

Shino: 'Fraid so…chocolate spider?

Kiba: …And I'm stuck with the cooking bug-freak!

Sasuke: sighs HAPPILY

Kiba: Didja just sigh HAPPILY?

Sasuke: I'm surrounded by idiots. thinks Yet I just HAD to love one… thinks

Authoress: Hallo everyone!

Eveyrone: YOU FINALLY COME!

Authoress: Gomen! Gomen! All Guys Sleepover is taking a little break, that's what I'm here for!

Everyone: WHAT!

Authoress: Again, GOMEN! There are some research problems and school's getting in the way! I really do hope you guys won't take this story off of your favorites or anything! I'm working really, REALLY HARD to finish chapter 4 but my "Human Resources" department won't cooperate!

Everyone: …WTF.

Authoress: Oh, and another thing. To those flamers, those really hit me hard but I recovered and I just wanted to warn readers that if you don't like this shonen-ai stuff, DON'T READ IT! I EVEN PUT A WARNING ON THE SUMMARY. And if you didn't know what shonen-ai was, then how did you find out what Naruto was? If you're an anime fan, you should at least have HEARD of shonen-ai. I'm sorry if I offended you, but please don't flame me.

Flamers: Fuck you.

Authoress: Moving on…a preview of the next chapter to get your blood boiling!

Preview:

And Gaara seemed to be enjoying it. Lee, well, he was Lee—blushing, red, and had even wider eyes than before. And THAT was scary.

Everyone just stared in wonder while Kankurou was shaking his head in disgust. Everyone expected that any minute now, Gaara'll go Shukaku on Lee.

So they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS WAITING! ISN'T LEE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD BY NOW!" Naruto screamed without a second thought.

Lee was the only one who was brought back to Earth and pushed Gaara off of him. Gaara fell hard against the wall with an audible "thunk".

"So…" accused Naruto to Lee, "You wanted more action, ne?"

He looked at Naruto with a tenser look than before, "N-no! Gaara! He…he just jumped on me!" Then he retold his, ahem, "frightful" experience.

Authoress: cackles evilly Well, that's it for now! Don't expect the next chapter coming tomorrow or anything, at least a couple days…that's not so bad…is it? I'll try my hardest to keep you fans happy! TT.TT My fans matter to me a lot!


	5. A Surprising Visit!

Okay, this chapter was WAAAAAAAAAY rushed. Sorry if it sounds...well...uh...rushed? TT.TT Dont mind the movies, they totally suck, dont even bother reading them. Please.

_Italics_Flashbacks and movies, dont get them confused -.-' Sorry if this chapter totally sucks TT.TT

Oh j'eah, fluff alert. Sorry if it's a bit too fluffy...like cotton candy...

-.-'

ONWARD! AND HAVE FUN! ...please.

* * *

"_ROAR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ROAR!" came a Chouji's voice from the dining room. He must be cranky from not being able to eat for 2 hours._

_Everyone ran in to see what was going on. Just to see…_

…_Gaara on top of Lee in ANOTHER lip-lock._

And Gaara seemed to be enjoying it. Lee, well, he was Lee—blushing, red, and had even wider eyes than before. And THAT was scary.

Everyone just stared in wonder while Kankurou was shaking his head in disgust. Everyone expected that any minute now, Gaara'll go Shukaku on Lee.

So they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS WAITING! ISN'T LEE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD BY NOW!" Naruto screamed without a second thought.

Lee was the only one who was brought back to Earth and pushed Gaara off of him. Gaara fell hard against the wall with an audible "thunk".

"So…" accused Naruto to Lee, "You wanted more action, ne?"

He looked at Naruto with a tenser look than before, "N-no! Gaara! He…he just jumped on me!" Then he retold his, ahem, "frightful" experience.

"_Gaara-kun, can you help me clean this up?" asked Lee, who was about to pick up the dirty plates until Gaara ran and jumped on him, securing him in a tight, and slightly romantic, embrace from behind._

"_G-Gaara-ku—"_

"_Please." He stopped Lee short, "I…I want to try it again."_

"_What? Try what?" Lee was really confused now._

"_The…kiss…" Gaara replied slowly in that monotone voice, "I've never felt…something like that before…but…I liked it…please…"_

_Lee smiled tenderly down at the sand ninja, "Does it mean that much to you?" Gaara nodded slowly into Lee's chest, being the smaller one._

"_Okay then." He answered._

_As the part-demon Gaara was, he used his first instinct without hesitation on whether Lee has even breathed yet and jumped on him, forcing his lips into Lee's. He was frozen yet again._

"And yeah, that's what h-happened." He looked over at Gaara, who was now in the living room watching Family Guy. He seemed to have recovered. Well, the keyword being "seemed".

So Naruto kept prodding Lee for more answers, which just led to an even redder Lee and lots of excuses and objecting.

"Yo." Came a voice form the window.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" everyone screamed in unison.

"Ka—Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed in disbelief while hugging each other out of fright.

"Yup," replied their silver-haired master, "Now for my part of the deal. I just brought over some movies to watch. I also take it that you haven't even opened the book yet, have you?" he eyed Neji and Shikamaru suspiciously.

"No…sir," they stammered.

"Ah, and Naruto, Sasuke, I knew you guys liked each other, but you don't have to do this in public."

They looked at each other in confusion then jumped apart, both screaming curses at the other with blushing faces.

"Good, anyway…what movie shall we watch first? I have The Wannabe Shinobi, Night of the Living Puppet, The Unmarriageable Hidden Village, and Kunai, Shuriken, and Jutsus."

"Oh! I heard The Wannabe Shinobi is HILARIOUS! I vote for that!" screamed Naruto.

"But Kunai, Shuriken, and Jutsus was rated number one action movie!" complained Lee.

"What about Night of the Living Puppet? Come on! It's about PUPPETS! EATING PEOPLE!" retorted Kankurou.

"The Unmarriageable Hidden Village is the top rated ROMANTIC movie AND novel though!" said Neji, the loudest.

Everyone scooted away from him as if he were contagious with a deadly disease.

Kakashi, anime-sweat-dropping, said nervously, "What about we just watch it in that order?"

Everyone, forgetting the whole situation with Neji and girly movies, nodded and said "Sure".

* * *

"_Hey man! I'm, like, here to sign up?" said a stupid-looking man._

"_Yeah, you're…Retard No Baka right?" questioned the teacher._

"_Yeah, or more widely known as", he posed and winked rather familiarly, "The Wannabe Shinobi!"_

"Hey Lee! It's your long-lost-brother!" said Naruto. Everyone laughed, including Lee. Everyone was watching the movies in the exact same order they all mentioned it. Kakashi was in the kitchen, eating leftovers from Shino's Bug-Fest.

"Sorry, if you're The Wannabe Shinobi then that means you're 35 and haven't even passed the Genin test yet. We don't have room for retards like you." 

"_Aw man! This is, like, the 10TH VILLAGE I've been to that's rejected me!" he started to complain until a light bulb flashed above his head._

"_Ano…" he glanced at the teacher's nametag, "Matsuo-sensei, how about we, y'know, go out later? Maybe go for some takoyaki or some sushi?" he said seductively, giving a "sexy" eyebrow wiggle._

"_Mr. Stupid Retard, I'm 40, married, have 3 kids, and am a man."_

Everyone laughed. But Gaara seemed confused, "Why is that so funny?"

"Because the stupid guy just asked out a man who's 40, has kids, and is a MAN!" answered Lee.

"What's so funny about that?" Gaara insisted.

This got Lee stumped, why WAS it funny? He just shrugged in answer.

Gaara crossed his arms, "Hmph, I don't think I'll like this movie…"

* * *

_A flash of black swept from tree to tree._

"_What are the coordinates, Mr. Smith?" came a voice from the flash._

_The flash of black stopped to reveal a black-clothed and masked man with headphones._

"_30 meters ahead, 20 meters to the right." He answered into the headphones._

"_Continue on, but our men can't go any farther, you have to keep going on your own."_

"_Roger that."_

'_Hello, my name is Smith, Robert Smith. I'm the first American to become a ninja, and I'm also one of the best too. So I was sent on this mission to kill a certain someone…'_

"Well that sounds like someone," scoffed Naruto, directing his words straight to Sasuke next to him. Sasuke snarled. _Oh how I wish, Naruto…_

_His thoughts got cut off when a red whoosh came by and started attacking Robert._

"_You're not going any farther, you dirty American." Came the menacing voice from the red enemy._

"_Dirty? I took a shower this morning, what about you? Your bottom half is soaked!"_

_The red ninja looked down and up went Robert's knee, giving him a direct hit below the jaw, sending him up. Robert jumped high and caught him, throwing him many meters away._

"_They keep getting stupider and stupider…" he thought aloud and continued on._

"YEAH! GO ROBERT SMITH! WOO-HOO!" screamed Lee. Gaara smiled at his excitement.

"Isn't he such a wonderful actor?" Lee asked everyone, "He's really American and he had to take months of Japanese classes to speak right! And look at his moves! Wow!"

"SSSSSHHHH!" everyone scolded, except for Gaara. Lee shrank back again.

"I think you're better at fighting though, Lee-kun." Gaara whispered into Lee's ear, afraid of getting scolded by everyone. Lee took this whispering wrong and started blushing. He thought Gaara sounded very…seductive. And did he just give his name the honorable "-kun"?

"Uh…I have to go to the bathroom!" he screamed all of a sudden.

"SSHHH!" they said even louder while Lee ran to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him as he looked into the mirror. He saw a red and sweaty bushy-eyebrow'd kid with messy hair. He looked down at his clothes to see he was still wearing his green jumpsuit. _Maybe I should change…_

So he tiptoed to his turtle backpack and took out his pajamas, ironically the pajamas had green turtles scattered across a lighter green background. He started undressing right there in the living room.

Nobody cared, since they were all guys, except for Gaara, who became much more interested in people after his last fight with Naruto. Lee carefully pulled down his zipper silently and took off his jumpsuit. Gaara gasped. Lee was thin, but was lined with well-defined muscles. He was paler though, since his body, under the jumpsuit, hasn't seen the light of day for years. He was also wearing these cute (or so Gaara thought) green boxers with little pink lotuses on them.

Lee heard Gaara gasp and turned around to a very pink Gaara. Gaara turned even more red and quickly turned to the TV screen. He seemed to have gotten his usual demeanor back.

Lee quickly put his tight pajamas on, which bended to every fine muscle of his body, but still left room to breathe. (A/N: Am I making Lee sexy, or what? Rawr) He walked over to his usual seat, but sat closer to Gaara, letting their thighs touch.

Gaara kept chanting in his mind, _Focus on the movie, focus on the movie, focus on the movie, focus on hot Lee sitting next to me, focus on that make-out scene going in your head with Lee…wait, WHAT? Something must be wrong with me. I mean, I almost killed this guy once and he saved my life in return. He has a horrible haircut and the biggest eyebrows possible. How could I think about this stuff?_

Gaara leaned his head onto Lee's shoulders for support. He usually didn't have to think this much and now it's hurting him. Lee took this as a signal and put his arm, hesitantly, around Gaara's shoulders, comforting him. Gaara quickly jerked away, leaving a depressed Lee.

"_I'll see you in Hell." Said the Boss._

"_Yeah, we'll see each other in Hell, but you're going first, bastard." Replied Robert Smith, directing a kunai straight into the Boss's skull, killing him immediately._

_The deed is done. He looked around at all the people he killed. It was literally a pool of blood. Most of them stabbed to death with kunai and shuriken, and the rest were killed by jutsus. 'I'm certainly going to hell.' He kneeled down and cried for the first time in 15 years._

The movie ended with a black screen then the credits began going up.

"Okay kiddos," said Kakashi, stepping in front of the TV, "We'll continue the movie marathon after a couple hours break. You should go to the bathroom and I highly suggest you change into your pajamas. Thank you and have a nice intermission"

"Oi, K'kashi-sensei, you sound like those hot pilot attendants." Naruto remarked, laughing his way over to his room.

Everyone was changed after 15 minutes. Neji was wearing something that resembled a white silk robe over another white cotton pajamas. Shikamaru was wearing plain, boring brown pajamas, opened revealing a fishnet undershirt. Chouji was wearing baggy pajamas with a big Doritos logo on the back. Kankurou didn't look that much different until they saw he just took off Karasu. Shino wore a turtle necked, long-sleeved grey shirt with matching pants. Kiba wore nothing but boxers, his excuse was, "It's just us guys…." Naruto wore his brand new orange pajamas with a red swirl on the back (so ironic…). And Sasuke wore a dark blue silk shirt with loose fitting jeans. Naruto found himself blushing at this.

_Sasuke looks…nice for a change… _he thought.

But he quickly shook his head from the thought.

Kakashi took out some "special" drinks.

"Here, these'll make you guys get your strengh back." He said with an upside-down "u" eye. They all took it cautiously, Kiba smelled it, Neji used his Byakugan, and Chouji swirled it around.

"Come on! I didn't POISON it! And it tastes good too. Here, I'll try some," he took Lee's and drank a bit from it, but turning around in the process, careful not to let anyone see him without his mask. He turned towards them again and it wasseemingly aparent that he drank some. Even though he secretly just made part of the water disappear and didnt even bring his lips to the cup.

They all became content with this, so they drank it. It was DELICIOUS! So they drank more, and more, and more….

This kept going on for another 15 minutes until they felt a little light-headed...and strange.

"Time for the real party to get started…" cackled Kakashi…

…EVILLY.

* * *

Okay, no flames please. I'm sorry if it's so late, seriously. Why do you think this was rushed? TT.TT I might write some one-shots between the spaces I'm supposed to fill up by updating this so you guys wont kill me. I really do care about joo fans TT.TT 

PLEASE R&R!


	6. First Moves Are Made! Yaoi like WHOA!

Okay, I know most of you fans like the comedy in my story, but this chapter isnt exactly all about the humor. I was in a yaoi mood so expect some rated T+ boy love here...

(and please no flames from people who only read this because of the humor TT.TT)

* * *

Everything was absolute chaos. Alcohol sure does a lot to a person. Especially to a group of teen ninjas, which some just so happen to be gay, at an all guys' sleepover party. Let's see how our future couples are doing now, shall we?

**(Naruto and Sasuke)**

"Hey,"—hiccup—"Sasuke,"—hiccup—"How'joo dooooooooooin'?" Naruto said to Sasuke in a slurred tone, holding a piece of chicken in his hand. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow up, _I wonder if Naruto could be easily manipulated in his state…_

"Hey, Naruuuuuuuto…come over here for a seeeeeeecccccondddd..." Sasuke slurred back at him.

Naruto walked—more like tripped—his way over to the mischievous Uchiha.

**(Gaara and Lee)**

Lee was running around the entire apartment—including the ceiling and walls—screaming "YOSH! YOSH! YOSH" very, very quickly. Gaara was very pink in the face and had the dorkiest look on; his tongue was stuck out in the side of his mouth while his eyes were watching Lee run around the house, while sitting on his sleeping bag with an annoyed glint.

"Leeeeeee…stop runniiiiing…it hursh my headuh…" he complained while his eyes screw shut.

Lee didn't quite hear him and kept running around the house, breaking everything in the process.

Gaara groaned in frustration. Then he remembered what a girl in a movie did to shut her boyfriend up.

"Oiiiiii…Lee…come over here pwease?" he tried his hardest to attract Lee over with an anime watery-eye and pouting effect. He looked like a little sad puppy.

Lee saw this, stopped, and ran over quickly.

**(Neji and Shikamaru)**

"Yo Shikamaruuuuuu…whatcha say we read dat book now?" Neji whispered into his ear.

"Wuuuuh…? Oh, dat thingerrrrrr…oh shure…Kakashi's somewhere…but I'm shure he'sh not anywhere near hereeeeee…" Shikamaru answered. Huh, how about that, a drunk Shikamaru.

"Oooookie!" Neji pulled out the book and opened up to the just so happened to be the most rated NC-17, the smuttiest, the lemoniest, and the most hentai page there was in the entire book…and it happened to be bookmark'd.

**After a few minutes of smutting reading...**

Neji and Shikamaru lay in a puddle of blood that was led from a path to their noses.

"That…was…so…beautiful…" Neji managed to say.

"Not in my entire life had I ever read something like that…wow…" Shikamaru started mumbling.

"Hey…Shika-kun…"

"Yeah, Neji…" Shikamaru hesitated then added, "-kun?"_ Neji won't remember this later…right?_

"Wanna try out that scene…y'know…from the book…?" Neji's pale skin turned a faint pink, half from the acohol, half from embarrassment.

"Uh…why…?" Shikamaru was really confused now, but excited because it was Neji who wanted this with him.

"Well…the guy in there seemed to like it…a lot…and I've heard that it's healthy…and I mean…only the kissing…"

But Neji was cut off by Shikamaru crushing his lips to his. _I can't wait anymore, Neji…_ thought Shikamaru. And since Neji was in mid-sentence, his mouth was wide open, so Shikamaru slid his tongue inside.

Neji moaned. Damn that book doesn't lie. This feels good.

**(Naruto and Sasuke)**

"Whatcha fwant, Shasuke?" Naruto said through a mouthful of chicken.

Sasuke grimaced, "Dobe, close your mouth when you eat."

"Why? Thish ish my housh! My rulesf!" He kept chewing with his mouth wide open the swallowed.

This was the second time Sasuke's been told off by the same comment and he didn't like it; it agitated him…very badly.

So he kissed him. _Mmm…_ Sasuke thought, _He tastes like chicken._

"What the fuck, Sas--" he said into Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke slipped his tongue inside and this shut Naruto up.

_Holy...this feels good..._ Naruto thought. They've both wanted this for so, so long. And they've earned it. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's waist while Naruto pulled Sasuke's head closer.

They're were panting for breath by now and both fell onto the couch.

**(Gaara and Lee)**

"Yosh, my little Gaara-kun?"

Gaara stopped pouting and frowned, "You're not close enough". He turned away, pretending to be mad.

Lee sat next to him and hugged him from behind.

"Is this close enough…?" Lee whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. Gaara shivered at the touch. No one has ever touched his ears before. He nodded.

Lee started trailing kisses down Gaara's jaw-line and soon came to his lips. He kissed him passionately. Gaara let out a rusty moan and tilted his head back to get more of an angle. Lee turned him around while his tongue asked for entrance. Gaara happily allowed it, but wasn't ready for what came next. He gasped when Lee's tongue explored the caverns of his mouth and moaned louder. He leaned in closer.

This was a whole new sensation for both of them.

**(Kankurou, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji)**

The rest of the pack seemed to have escaped the symptoms of alcohol.

Kankurou was fuming at the sight of his brother and the weird hair-do kid making out. Shino and Chouji discussed his Bug Feast, being interrupted now and then with Chouji's roaring stomach. Kiba was trying to calm Kankurou down.

"Kankurou, calm down…"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO! HE'S KISSING MY BROTHER!"

Kiba kissed him on the lips quickly and Kankurou's eyes grew wide just like that face Sasuke had before (A/N: You know…with the goldfish on crack…see chapter 1). Then he fell in a dead faint.

_This is one hell of a party_ thought Kiba.

* * *

Should Kiba and Kankurou get together?

dramatic pause

I DONT KNOW! Dammit people, so you like this couple or not? I can turn the whole thing around and make them not like each other really, or would you guys rather want them to stay with each other and leave Shino and Chouji as the only straight guys? And do you guys like the yaoi? Or should I stick to the comedy? Either way, expect unexpected yaoi in the next chapters!

Oops.


	7. Is This Your Doing, Kakashi!

Okay, chapter 6 (it looks like 7 but chapter 4 was the author's note...maybe I should take that out...O.OU)

Anyway, I wrote half of this while listening to "Where Is Your Boy Tonight?" By Fall-Out Boy.Sorta fits the occasion to me xD

Okay, we get a bit of another couple in here as well. And the comedy is back! But it's not as good...this was written in like...30 minutes...so yeah...(I'm trying my best to update more often since it's SPRING BREAK BABY!)

NOW ENJOY!

* * *

"Then you should add a little spice to the…" but Chouji was cut off with a horrified look on his face. He pointed at something behind Shino. Curious at the sudden movement (especially since Chouji was busy telling him tips on cooking) he turned around and his sunglasses,along withhis jaw, fell to the floor.

Everyone in the room was making out. Except for Kiba, who was blushing, sitting next to a fainted Kankurou.

"Must be the effects of alcohol," Shino said.

"But Kiba looks…different…" Chouji mentioned, squinting his eyes at Kiba.

He was right, thought Shino, who was a good friend of Kiba's and could read him like a book. Kiba wasn't affected by the alcohol as much as the others were. It was as if the alcohol only gave him a little push but his will was most part of it.

Did Kiba really like this Kankurou guy that much?

"Doesn't mean you'll start putting moves on_me_ right…?" Chouji asked…slowly…. Then backed away from him.

Shino had a disgusted look on his face. "Uh, hello, I'm straight, _TOTALLY_ straight. I'm not going to mooch up on some fat guy who wears an underwear-headband on his head."

Chouji was relieved, but mad at the same time. Shino just called him fat, and after he helped him on some tips too. So, they began running around the house, wrecking what was left unbroken by Lee.

Meanwhile, outside the window, Kakashi and some other masked people were sitting on a tree, using genjutsu to disguise themselves amongst the shadows.

"This is your doing, Kakashi?" came a voice from Masked Person #1.

"Yeah, Iruka. Oh look, it's likeyour adopted son is making out with my adopted son! Isn't it so cute? Reminds me of us!"

Iruka blushed.

"Hey, hey, don't be flirting around us!" said Masked Person #2.

"Asuma, calm down," came a confident TV-talk-show-like voice from Masked Person #3, "Let them enjoy their time of youth, as well as these young—IS THAT LEE KISSING GAARA?"

"Who's calm now, Gai?" Masked Person #4 laughed.

"Shush, I'm-with-Asuma-and-I-come-complaining-to-my-boyfriend-Iruka Kurenai," chuckled Kakashi, followed with a cough from Asuma.

"Anyway…" said Iruka, "Why are we here again?"

"Ah, we're here to supervise the kids!" answered Kakashi with a happy tone that made Iruka know that this doesn't mean what it seems.

"To make sure they don't go far or hurt each other's poor, innocent, and youthful hearts?" chanced Gai, doing his nice-guy pose, which had light coming out of the holes of his mask.

"No, to make sure they go as far as admitting their hearts to each other without being drunk and embarrassed while we try out very hardest to get them into bed with each other."

Everyone had wide eyes and a jaw magically elongated to hit, and shake up, the ground.

"What was thaaaaaaat?" came a muffled voice from Naruto's living room.

"I don't knoooooooow…"

"Go cheeeeeeeeck!"

"Oh shit," the sensei all mouthed then made their genjutsus even more powerful trying to conceal their chakra.

But too bad for them, Neji came out and used his Byakugan while Shikamaru used his shadow tecnique to bound himself to whatever living thing was out here.

And they happened to find Iruka first.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Iruka came screaming down from the tree, being pulled by his foot.

He laid on his back beside Shikamaru's and Neji's feet. The looked down at him.

"U-uh…hello…kids…"

"Iruka-sensei?" came a voice of disbelief from Shikamaru. "What are you doing here, sensei?" said Neji in an indifferent voice. The both had to pretend not to be drunk, but it was hard since their eyes were dull and they were swaying back and forth.

"W-well…uh…I was here to…visit you guys! Yes! Uh…Kakashi couldn't come because he's…uh…busy…and…well…I'm here to drop off some more…uh…stuff he gave you guys…and to supervise…and…yeah…uh…"

Oh great, they both thought, they're going to have a supervisor.

"Will you give us a moment?" Shikamaru said real quickly. Iruka gave a little nod. Shikamaru pulled Neji while he walked back into the apartment and closed the door with a SLAM. Iruka heard rapid talking from Shikamaru and Neji and then…

BING!

"Damn!"

CRASH!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

BOOM!

"Fuck!"

BANG!

"NO! Over there!"

CLANG!

"Holy SHIT!"

PSSS!

"Dude!"

ZZZZTT!

"Get off!"

And then finally, a toilet sounded.

Iruka: o.oU

Naruto opened the door with a huge grin and tousled hair while everyone was behind him, playing video games, talking, and reading…y'know, what a normal STRAIGHT teen would do.Everyone had to try to wear off their drunkness. _Everything seems to be in order..._

Everything was fixed...magically...or a really good genjutsu...or a good carpenter...

"Hello, Iruka-sensei! Come in! Come in!" Naruto opened the door wider and tried desperately to fix his hair while keeping his famous foxy grin.

"Uh…okay…"

"Oh! That coat looks heavy! Wow, it looks like something a detective would wear…and that's a funky looking mask…"

"It's NOTHING!" Iruka snatched them both away and put them on the coat rack. He was also trying to keep his smiling form up.

He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

_The kids are trying really hard to hide this huh…_ he thought.

"So…Iruka-sensei, you know Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba! And you guys know Iruka-sensei!"

"YOSH!"

"Hn."

"…No I don't…"

"…"(A/N: He fainted, remember?)

"Troublesome, but yes."

Neji nodded.

Chouji burped.

"No durh, Naruto. He just taught us in school." Kiba gave Naruto a look that, to a stranger, made Naruto looked stupid. But Naruto knew he begging him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"So…uh…I forgot some things to give you guys up in the…uh…tree…" Iruka stammered again. So he ran out and up the tree really quickly.

"You"—pant—"guys,"—pant—"what am I"—pant—"supposed"—pant—"supposed to do!" he whispered to the sensei in a finnicky voice.

"Calm down, Iruka-baby!" Kakashi patted him on the back with an upside down "U" for an eye.

"Don't call me"—pant—"that! Not in this situation!"

"But you let me call you that in bed…"

"MOVING ON!"

"Yeah, okay, here are the movies. And…here are the games. And here is...the specially designed bottle."

"What the fuc—specially designed bottle? What are you planning _KAKASHI_?" Kurenai asked, flabbergasted. (A/N: That's a real word! Used spelling check and it works! I like that word so expect it more XD)

"Oh, just a little game of spin-the-bottle…fufufu…kekeke.."

"Oh no, that's his perverted laugh…" sighed Asuma.

Ignoring Asuma's comment, Kakashi shoved the stuff into Iruka's arms, while Iruka had a panic look in his eyes. Kakahi, seeing his beloved in such a pitiful state, put up a genjutsu around him and Iruka.He pulleddown his mask and giving him a quick smooch. Then as quickas the kiss, he pulled up his mask and deactivated the genjutsu.

They pushed Iruka down the tree and he fell…hard. But he was too joyfully shocked to feel any pain. Lee opened the door and said, "Yosh? Anyone out here—IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Naruto ran out to help his dazed sensei get up and into his apartment.

The whole time, Naruto wondered why Iruka had that goofy grin on his face.

* * *

I liked this chapter for some reason. I bet my non-yaoi fans'll like it better. xD And I just wanted to say that all the funny/stupid parts of my story are inspired by natsyourlord's story Campfire Geeks. You gotta go read it! It's so frikin funny! You'll see alot of my stuff is similar to her's. But she doesnt like yuri/yaoi...anyway...Thank You natsyourlord! You're an amazing writer for an 11 year old!(or 12...I forgot...O.O;;)

GO READ HER STORIES! ...

BUT R&R FIRST! xDDDDD I did this with a headache and an empty stomach so please R&R! It'll make me and the Naruto Boys happy!

Naruto Guys Gang: Yes please! We made-out and jacked up Naruto's house for your pleasure!


	8. Iruka Takes Control! WTF MAIDS!

Omfg GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI! (translated would be a lot of sorries...) I...lost inspiration to update. And I just forgot everything so I'm oh so sorry if anything here is wrong and doesnt go along(it's very sketchy, edgy, rough, and ecky so I'm sorry!)with the other chapters but I had to beg and plead my sister for me to use the computer because I got a little flicker of inspiration return from my overdue writers block so here I am, presenting you with another All Guy's Sleepover chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

"Iruka-sensei…?"

No answer.

"IRUKA-SENSEI."

No answer.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Hmph?" Iruka wasn't on Earth yet, but he was somewhere on Mars.

Close enough.

"Iruka-sensei, so what's all this stuff?" Naruto pointed to the bundle in his arms.

"Oh, thash jush flabber whatsits…"

"What the…IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto used his Sexy no Jutsu, which indeed brought Iruka off of Mars and on a capsule back to Earth.

"YOUNG MAN, GET OUT OF THAT FORM THIS INSTANT!" Iruka didn't get a nosebleed.

So he did, but not before asking, "Iruka-sensei, are you gay?" Iruka blushed.

"U-uh…what makes you say that?"

"Nothing, you just didn't get a nosebleed…well! Maybe you just grew over it." Naruto shrugged and undid the jutsu.

"Ah, well, you should finish watching the movies. First, we'll watch Night of the Living Puppet. After that is The Unmarriageable Hidden Village." Iruka was about to get things ready until a voice erupted from the bedroom.

"DID I JUST HEAR THAT WE'RE GOING TO WATCH NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUPPET? WHERE? WHERE?" Kankurou ran out, followed by Kiba, who was taking care of him while he was unconscious. Kankurou didn't have his make-up on.

"Yeah Kankurou," Iruka gave him a heartwarming smile, "We're about to watch it right now."

"Then outta my way girly man, you're taking too long!" Kankurou pushed Iruka to the side and was hurriedly getting everything in order, even if it meant jacking up Naruto's possessions. Iruka gave a nervous chuckle as an anime sweat drop appeared on his forehead. Along with another one, and another one and another on…

Ahem, anyway.

Iruka took one step into the living room and he was appalled at the mess.

"NA…NANI!" Iruka's jaw fell to the floor.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

So Rock Lee spoke, "HAI! Iruka-sensei…urgh…we got carried away in our…ahem…fun and this is the result then…"

Iruka looked at all of them and they all nodded their heads.

Iruka took a breath, getting ready to tell them to clean up the mess until the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Kiba ran as quickly as he said that, leaving the others behind to get scolded at by Iruka.

Iruka got ready yet again until he heard exactly what he DID NOT need right now. The iresistable, sexy, and way-too-flattering…

"IRU-KUN!"

Iruka was just about to go back to Mars.

Kakashi lept from behind the piece of wall separating the door and the living room with an upside-down "U" as an eye.

"Why, hello Iru-kun!" he pranced over to his, ahem, Iru-kun and gave him a bear hug. Iruka let out that breath he was holding.

"V'at are joo doing vere!" Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear, unable to breath because the older man's arms were pushing his lungs together.

Kakashi turned around still having that optimistic aura suffocating the room. Then he spoke.

"Me and my Iru-kun here need to have a very special talk now, so will you kids please excuse us?" he smiled.

It's not like they cared anyway, Kankurou had already gone ahead and put "Night of the Living Puppet" on and the whole group was greatly into the movie, popcorn, darkness and all.

Kakashi pulled little Iru-kun into the kitchen.

"Save the bottle and games for later, actually, I just had a little idea so I don't think we'll be needing those games…fufufu…keke—"

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT LAUGH!"

The kids in the living room all "SHH'D" at them.

Iruka lowered down to a whisper, "Okay, here," he handed over the black bag full of games, "what now?"

Kakashi gave him another, and bigger, black bag.

"What's in here—"

But Kakashi cut him off with yet another kiss. But this one lasted longer.

Iruka gasped at surprise and Kakashi took this opportunity for his tongue to enter Iruka's mouth, but left, leaving a desperate Iruka behind. And, just for the slightest moment, Kakashi had the look of a hungry wolf in his eyes…

But he quickly reverted back to his happy-go-lucky self.

"Bwai bwai, my little Iru-kuun!" a peck on the cheek and off the copy-nin lept. Out the window.

Iru-ku…Iruka came to his senses faster this time, but started screaming and stomping instead.

"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS! KISS ME, AND WILL HOKAGE BE DAMNED, HE'S A GOOD KISSER TOO! THEN HE LEAVES ME DESPERATE FOR MORE! THAT SICK PERVERTED, HENTAI, ECCHI MONSTER OF A BEING--!"

"SHUT UP!"

Oh yeah, he had some business to do.

So Iruka quickly ran to the living room; turned on the lights; took out the video despite the young boys' groans of distress.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Ano…sensei…?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WO-MAN!"

"Now, now children…I am sort of in charge of this place after all…"

"Uh…Iruka-sensei, don't I live here? By myself? And doesn't this place belong to me?" Naruto pointed directly at himself while having his foxy grin on with upside-down "U-shaped" eyes like Kakashi's/

"Well, do you pay the rent?"

"No." his eyes opened.

"The bill?"

"…no." his smile faltered.

"Repairs?"

"…no…" his hand fell down on his lap.

"And do you know who does?"

"…uh…who?"

"ME."

"…oh…" Naruto was depressed and crummy now. This can only mean one thing…(a lot of things actually, but right now, only one thing…)

"That means I'm actually the head of this and first of all, since you guys are staying here, under Law 23, Section 103, Paragraph 12, and in the Fourth Hokage's words himself, 'Anyone who stays over at another person's home at his own will shall obey every order given to them by the person who pays for that area of land as well as nessecities."

The boys all looked flabbergasted (A/N: THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN:D).

"So…fufufu…kekeke…"

"OH SHIT THAT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI'S LAUGH!" everyone screamed.

"Oh…sure…but now obey my commands!" he threw the bag to Naruto, "Put one on and give one to Gaara, Neji and Kiba. But don't put them on here. Put them on in the bedroom."

They had no choice so Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Kiba took the bag and walked to Naruto's bedroom.

2 minutes later. Screams were heard. Iruka ran in and quickly started talking to them, but the boys outside couldn't make anything of it.

Iruka came out 10 minutes later and announced their arrivals formally.

"Ahem! Attention! Right here in your very own living room, in the comforts of Naruto's home, I present you the specially designed uke…I mean boys who will be cleaning this filthy apartment! Here they are!"

And they all walked out in maid uniforms.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffie! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Even if it was hard to understand at some parts...the only word I can describe it is RAW and FRESH! It's a under-cooked cookie which doesnt have sprinkles or chocolate chips yet...or a rare steak without the sauce...either way...

But I hope it satisfied you guys! TTwTT Please please please please please please please R&R! If you guys didnt like how it happened, you can give me hints on what the next chapter could be like! Anything would work now! I have an idea but if you guys arent happy...then I'm not exactly a happy camper either...

Thanks to all of your reviews that brought me back! I'm not exactly alive yet so please give me more reviews! They make me happy and ready to go onto the next chapter!


	9. Perfect Planning, No?

Okie, back with another chapter! I'm jsut making this quick. And it might seem sorta raw here and there. And there's a limit to my censored smutty make out sessions so this chapter is short and simple.

_

* * *

Iruka came out 10 minutes later and announced their arrivals formally._

"_Ahem! Attention! Right here in your very own living room, in the comforts of Naruto's home, I present you the specially designed uke…I mean boys who will be cleaning this filthy apartment! Here they are!"_

_And they all walked out in maid uniforms.

* * *

_

Sasuke covered the lower half of his face. Naruto looked…delicious.

Lee stared at the suggestive parts of Gaara where the lace complimented his (ahem) "curves".

Shikamaru looked dumbfoundly at Neji's state. Blushing pink and tousled hair, probably from when they had to _force _that…thing on him. Neji looked into his eyes for a second, gasped, then looked towards the closest wall.

Kankurou stared hungrily at Kiba. The usual loudmouth was quiet (just like the rest of them) and looked at the floor in shame.

Iruka stepped between the seme and…I mean, the boys. There were groans of disapprovment from the non-maiden boys.

"I'm sorry, but these boys will have to clean the apartment now. So why won't you guys just go do something in the meantime. 'Kay?" Iruka smiled again, "Now, maid-boys, go on and clean."

Naruto was the first who stepped forward and smiled widely.

"Come on guys! This doesn't seem too hard! Lets get to work! Neji, here's a broom. Gaara, here's a duster. Kiba, here's a garbage bag. I'll be organizing stuff. Understood?"

They all nodded. Naruto grinned even wider.

"Then lets go!"

They all assembled to their areas. The other boys, reluctantly, went into various parts of the house, just finding any old thing to do.

Let's check on them, shall we? And what a coincidence, they're matched up perfectly!

* * *

**Room 1: Living Room**

**Pairing: KankuKiba**

Kankurou was sitting in a beanbag chair and was deeply into Night of the Living Puppet.

"No…no…NO! DON'T DO IT JACK! No wait…OPEN THE DOOR JACK! DO IT!" a scream was heard from the TV screen, "I knew it! IT WAS HER CORPSE!"

Kiba came by with the garbage bag. He bent over right in front of the TV screen and started picking up various unflattering objects.

Did Kankurou have a sight. He didn't bother with the movie anymore, the only channel he wants to watch is right in front of him in all it's canine-maid glory.

After a few minutes of staring, Kiba straightened up, clueless about the horny teenager behind him. A seriously audible groan was heard from Kankurou and Kiba turned around to see what happened. Just to see Kankurou staring at his ass.

Kiba glared at first then the situation dawned on him.

"Y'like that dontcha?" Kiba teased looking straight into his eyes and bending over in the same position again.

Kankurou blushed.

"Wh-what makes you say th-that?" he tried hard to look away but his eyes always ventured back.

Kiba walked closer to him and sat on his lap, straddling his waist.

He whispered right above Kankurou's ear, "Come on…admit it…"

He couldn't control it any longer. He pushed Kiba roughly down on the floor and kissed him fully on the lips. Kiba gasped; he didn't realize it would go this far. But he closed his eyes in content and moaned. Kankurou slid his tongue inside and thus started the heated make-out session.

* * *

**Room 2: Bedroom**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

Sasuke was bored. And it was not a good thing when he was bored. So he ventured about the house.

"Hmph." He voiced as he looked in the direction of a certain door where grunts and groans were heard.

He walked over to this room and opened the door, never, _ever, _thinking once about what he saw.

Naruto was attempting to take his uniform off to no success.

But he succeeded in making the great Uchiha drool. But nosebleed and droolage in the same day, Naruto's a master.

The left sleeve of his uniform was partially off, revealing a tasty piece of non-tanned skin for the young Uchiha's pleasure. Now he was attempting to pull up his "dress".

Sasuke sure had a sight. _Kakashi is one smart man_, thought Sasuke, _making Naruto wear a lacy THONG!_

After several moments of pulling and struggling to no success, Naruto let the dress drop down to it's normal position and the fact that Sasuke saw much more then he should've dawned on him.

"T-teme! You pervert! Wh-what are you doing here!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, eyes narrowed, and crimson face.

Sasuke didn't even bother to think. He walked up to Naruto, pushed him down on the nearest bed, and kissed him.

He did this all in one breath, so Naruto didn't have a chance to breathe.

He suffocated underneath Sasuke's firm kiss and started coughing.

Sasuke let him go and Naruto immediately sat up, bumping into Sasuke's forhead, ricocheting both of them in opposite directions.

"I-ite…ow…" Naruto rubbed his head tenderly.

Sasuke just sat there on the floor, shaking his bangs to cover his red face.

Naruto bended down to his eye level and looked into Sasuke's eyes with a deep tenderness…

Then smacked him upside the head.

"What'd you do that for, teme! Nearly _rape _me then hurt my delicate head! What's the matter with you?" Naruto said as he pouted his infamous pout.

Sasuke didn't hear a word he said. He was pissed now and lost "the mood".

He was gonna get Naruto back.

* * *

Yeah, cliffie there. But when I return with the next chapter, it'll be ShikaNeji and LeeGaa next. So dont wait up and see what Sasuke'll do to Naruto! R&R! I'm headed for over 100 reviews this time, 'kay? Help a little kid out! Bye the way, Naruto says "I-ite..." which means ow, kay? And it's i-teh.


	10. Gaara's So Kawaii, Isn't He!

_Yes! I'm alive! I'm so terribly sorry for all you who were waiting! But I thank all of you who actually will stick/stuck with me all the way! I love you all sooo much! But terribly sorry for the short chapter, but it's the best I could come up with...for now._

_Warning: There is a slight pervy-in-joke in there but if you dont get it, it's okie. It's sorta better if you dont actually XD;_

**

* * *

**

**Room 3: Kitchen**

**Pairing: LeeGaa**

"4997, 4998, 4999…5000! Phew!" Lee sat up from his push-ups and looked around.

"Great…no one's here and I'm bored." Lee stood up and placed a hand on his stomach. It growled. _Hn. We haven't eaten since Shino-kun's dinner 4 hours ago. _So he hopped on over to the kitchen.

But right outside the door, he heard clashing and clanging of objects falling onto the tiled floor. What was happening in there? He opened the door slowly then slammed it open as he saw the mess.

Pots, pans, everywhere! Glass met floor and crashed! Water met floor and there were fish o'floppin'. There were also traces that there have been a LOT of ramen consumed in this room because of the sight of old rusty bowls piled in the small corner with flies and other unsightly insects flying and crawling about.

So that's where Shino got his ingredients for his…um…feast. (A/N: Chapter 2. MUAHAHA.)

Only after those observations did Lee notice the cute teen boy, in a maid outfit FYI, trying to reach the top of one, and ONLY one, cabinet. Seems like he wasn't tall enough to reach it, so he climbed onto the countertop, making a mess of everything…

Just to clean the top of one cabinet.

Lee just stared for a few moments until Gaara finally reached the top and started dusting and HUMMING to himself. What the hell? Gaara does NOT hum. He SHOULDN'T hum. Pleased with himself, Gaara finished with a 'Hmph!'. He turned, slipped on a random banana on the counter, fell down to the floor with a splat.

Lee squeaked at the sight. Gaara's dress went up to reveal some delicately concealed skin that looked like it never met daylight. Much like Lee's.

But he knew better. He ran to Gaara and helped him up and pulled his dress down.

"Are you okay Gaara? That looked like a rather nasty fall." He had worry sketched on his face.

Gaara looked up at him in emotionless eyes, "Yes."

"Phew, glad you're okay." Lee's face was less worrisome now.

"No, I just said yes."

"Yeah…as in 'Yes, I'm okay!'…right?"

"No. I said 'Yes, that was a nasty fall'. I am not okay."

Lee began to worry again, "Then where are you hurt?"

Gaara looked at the ground as if it was quite thought provoking. He mumbled something.

"…eh?" was Lee's answer.

Gaara mumbled something again. Lee leaned closer in attempt to hear his mumbled words.

"What was that?"

Gaara whispered into his ear. Lee's eyes grew wider with every word.

"…EH?!"

Gaara nodded in affirmation and held the front part of his dress down.

"So…so you mean…that when you fell…your…your…" Lee was stumbling with his words.

Gaara nodded again.

"Well, not as much as it hurt, but…different. Strange since I was thinking about you, and then you came in and saw me." Everything Gaara said was in that creepy monotone he naturally had, which made awkward conversation…creepy.

But Lee understood what he meant. And he had a nosebleed at the thought.

"So…Lee-senpai,"—Lee was getting treated with proper respect now—"How do I make it feel better?" His eyes were wide open, like a puppy's, as if asking for a huge favor.

"Um…uh…y'know? I'm not the right person to ask this to…" Lee pulled his pajama collar quite far from his neck. Boy! Was it getting hot in here, or was it him?

Gaara slowly walked towards him, "Lee-senpai?"

Lee didn't answer so Gaara kept walking towards him, forcing Lee to walk backwards until his back hit a wall with a slight, "Thump!"

Gaara had a glazed look over his eyes and murmured, "Why is it that every time I see you, I get like this? It's as if nothing else matters and I can't think. Why is it that you're the only one who can do this to me? Why is it that I desperately want to do this right now?"

Lee looked confused at the sudden confession, but perplexed at the last comment, and it was clearly shown on his face.

What seemed like hours of silenced passed over them as Gaara stared, still glazed-over, at Lee's chest, watching his chest move as his heart beated rapidly at the invasion of personal space. Gaara got more and more anxious, worried, and angry as time passed and there was no answer from Lee.

It didn't look like Gaara was going to move anytime soon, so Lee finally answered in a whispered voice.

"Y'know…I feel the same way," Lee answered, Gaara eagerly looked up into his eyes and saw great love deep within those obsidian pupils. It still had that one-of-a-kind sparkle, which only added to the great love shown through them. Lee cupped Gaara's face with both palms and angled his head lower until his chapped lips reached the younger boy's supple and pink ones. Gaara's eyes shot open quickly, but then slowly closed at the satisfaction of the kiss.

They just stood there, holding each other, never wanting to let go.

* * *

_Kya! I love this chapter...just not very much written by me. I hope you guys're satisfied now:D_

_Next Chapter:_ **ShikaNeji!**

_Boy this is gonna be a hard one_ X.X;


End file.
